


Before I Found Myself

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Queer as Folk (UK), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks at Brian Kenny, Stuart can see everything he was before running away with Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Found Myself

They had travelled to many places and seeing pretty much every shade of gay person that could possibly exist, those two young man and the teenager in Pittsburgh were the first to catch Stuart's attention.

It was clear that the blond man - Brian, they called him - was some sort of sex god. He lured man to him as easily as Stuart did when he wanted to, although it must be much easier with his smoldering good looks and perfectly built body. His shy best friend, whose name he didn't care to keep in his head would never be as sweet as Vince - he was whiny and annoying, and Stuart had tuned out of his conversation with Vince in less than ten seconds; but the way he looked at Brian made it clear that he loved the man the same way Vince had loved him once - when they were younger.

And the teenager, looking and lusting after Brian, Justin, the other had said, was much like Nathan, but even more naive. Now, this boy could conquer a sex god, but would never become one himself. While Stuart left knowing that Nathan would become King of the World, and dominate Canal Street, this little boy wouldn't forgive or forget - he would stay around until Brian answered his wishes, his feelings. He was a romantic, it was written in his eyes.

He watched as Brian hooked up with two hot man, followed by the both pair of eyes and knew - he just  _knew_  that he was lucky that Vince hadn't given up on him, because he had been a twat. Before he knew, before he could face it, before he could accept that him and Vince had always belonged together and that everything else was just unnecessary distraction, he was completely lost - and Brian was just like he was before.

Stuart intertwined his hand with Vince, that barely noticed it, accepting it as natural, and he knew he had made the right choice. He could only hope that this Brian guy would make the right one as well, whomever that might be.

That night, he kissed Vince deeper than most nights and had him with more care than usual, answering his years of yearning, his pining, his love with everything he had. And, before sleeping beside him, he knew he had finally found himself.

It was time to come back home.


End file.
